My Prince
by melaniexmoore
Summary: What if Rinoa grew up at the orphanege too, and went to Balamb garden with the others? What would the adventure be like then? Please RR~! SxR fic
1. Wake Up~!

Standard disclaimer, I don't own FF8, including the characters and places. But if course I wish I did~! Then I would be rich! Rich I tell you~! Mwahahahaha~! Okay anyways this is my version of FF8, events might not be like they were exactly in the game. Mainly because the last time I played it was when it first came out, y'all are thinkin, why don't ya jus play it again. Well my brother stole my playstation and is now holding it for ransom, while his puppy chews up my controllers and games.  
  
My Prince  
  
"Squall~!" Rinoa yelled as she banged on the door to his dorm. Her raven hair falling into her face as she stood there furiously. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late~!"  
  
"Dammit" she swore under her breath, 'Quistis is really going to claw into us for being late' she thought while digging into her pocket of her blue skirt and taking out a copy of Squall's keycard. A look of horror filled her beautiful face as she walked in on Squall.  
  
Squalls sandy hair fell wildly about his face his pajama's rumpled from sleep his dark lashes rested against his pale cheeks, his breathing slow and even. 'He's so peaceful when he sleeps' Rinoa gingerly walked over to him and shook him from sleep. When that didn't work, she cast a little water spell.  
  
Squall's eyes flew open, while he jumped up in a start,  
  
"ACK~!~!"  
  
Rinoa couldn't keep from giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready, we're late for class. Of course I wouldn't of been late if I wasn't the nice person that I am and come to wake you up every morning."  
  
Squall watched her thin form move to the door, her blue frock swaying, "I'm going to get you back for this morning Rinoa." A smirk crossed his face as he started to get up and get ready.  
  
"Mwahahahaha! You'll never be able to defeat someone like me, your just little Squall, only number 1 in our class. What kind of ranking is that?! Mwahahahaha!" Rinoa joked playfully, "Hurry up before I bust so many spells on you that everyone will call you a crusty crab." She giggled at the thought of it. Squall was so stoic, no one really knew the kind of sensitive person he really was, the side that only he allowed her to see. 'But the fact that we've been best friends since I can first remember could add to why he only opened up to her' it made her feel special, for he wouldn't even open up to Quistis or Zell who he knew just as long as her.  
  
"Whatever…" Squall said smiling, no one could get Squall to act normal except for Rinoa. But then again Rinoa did that to a lot of people. She had to certain life force that brings out the best in people.  
  
They Quickly jogged to class  
  
"Why don't you ever set the alarm on the clock I got you last year?"  
  
"Why should I? You're more reliable, I guess you could say I'm to old to change." Squall said while cringing of the thought of the flying pig clock that she had gotten him. He wouldn't be caught dead waking up to that oinker, but so not as to hurt her feelings he had put his old normal clock up and put the pig clock in its place. Zell and Quistis had often teased him on it.  
  
Rinoa snorted at this "To old? Your only 17!"  
  
"On the contrary, you've come to wake me up every morning for the past 10 years."  
  
"It would be nice if you came to wake me up in the mornings for once." Rinoa pouted. Squall just smirked as the walked into class.  
  
All pairs of eyes looked up at them as they walked in, a whisper ran through the students. Rinoa blushed, for she knew what they were whispering. Squall and Rinoa we're the hot topics on all gossip. But she couldn't blame them, the top 2 in the class constantly together, Squall joking around like a normal person. It was unbelievable to the other students. Especially since they both has many admirers. It caused a lot of jealousy, Rinoa had often had pranks played on her by some of the other girls. Squall on the other hand only got threats, the boys were to intimidated by him to actually do anything. 'It's not as if I don't date other boys, it's just that Squall doesn't date anyone period. But I guess ya can't date if ya don't socialize'  
  
Squall seeming indifferent to what was going on and took a seat. Rinoa quickly sat down next to him, while paying attention to Quistis. Trying not the think about her wrath, but Quisitis will punish them for being late with an agonizing lecture and having to clean the classrooms.  
  
" I can't believe you are late again! After everything I do to make you change you still insist on arriving late." Quisitis lectured.  
  
"Sorry Instructor Trepe." Rinoa and Squall replied in unison.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough, you both need to change, you'll be SeeD members soon!"  
  
"Sorry Quis-Instuctor Trepe, this won't happen again." Rinoa sighed.  
  
Quistis gave a tight nod. "On a different note, you and Squall have not yet gone to the Fire Cavern in preparation for your SeeD test, I should accompany you both separately, but since the test is tomorrow, I will accompany you both at the same time. Meet me at the gates in 2 hrs. Am I understood?"  
  
The question was rhetorical but they answered anyway "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good, then you are dismissed." Whispering under her breath " I'm sorry to be so hard on you guys, but I can't be easy on you just because we are friends, and plus I have a image to keep up for the groupies" signaling to those odd bunch of stalkers.  
  
Rinoa and Squall nodded in understanding, as they got up and left.  
  
"This is all your fault as usual Squall"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Stretching Rinoa looked at Squall," What are you going to do for the next couple hours?"  
  
"Go to Balamb to pick up some supplies."  
  
"Pick me up so too while your at it." Rinoa started to dig in her pocket for some gil.  
  
"I got it,I don't need your money."  
  
Rinoa watched as he disappeared down the hall towards the elevator, his shoes making a light tap tap tap on the ground.  
  
Sighing Rinoa walked to the end of the hallway and went out the balcony. 'It's a beautiful day today.' She thought while resting her forearms on the edge of the balcony, slightly leaning over letting the wind hit her face. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear anyone come in behind her.  
  
"What's this? The Princess w/o her Prince?" Seifer spat. Smirking in seeing he made her jump.  
  
"Did you get lost in the halls again Seifer?" Rinoa said quickly trying to cover up she had been startled by him. "And who's my prince? Squall? I don't think so, you know we're just good friends."  
  
"Right, GOOD friends huh? You could have fooled me."  
  
"Why should you care anyway, you broke MY heart last summer, not the other way around."  
  
Rinoa saw a flash of hurt spark through Seifer's eyes before he turned away.  
  
"What would you know anyway, you and Squall being at the top of the class don't care to converse with commoners like me, I was only a fling, and pass time for you." Seifer knew it wasn't true, Rinoa was one of the kindest people in the garden, always having a gentle smile and nod for everyone in the Garden, she never acted as if she was number one…'But I'm jealous, just as jealous as all those other silly little boys about her, always seeing her with him, laughing and joking like she did with no one else, yes it made him jealous'  
  
"You know that's not true!" Crystal tears stung her eyes, other students have often teased them for being number one and unsociable, but that wasn't true, Seifer, Quisitis, Zell and Squall we're all people she grew up with, its only reasonable I would be closer to them than other people. But over the years of being here we have slowly drifted apart, Quistis being an instructor, Zell was not excelling quite as fast as Seifer and Squall and is farther behind than them. And Seifer became to competitive with Squall to a point where they couldn't be within 10 ft of each other w/o fighting.  
  
"Rinoa I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean.." Seifer stumbled over his words, 'Her tears cut strait to my heart, I didn't mean to make her cry'  
  
"Stop, just stop Seifer.." Rinoa croaked out in a strangled voice, while pushing past him, refusing to let go of the tears that threatened fall. She ran out from the balcony and to her dorm.  
  
Upon arriving she saw Zell next to her door.  
  
"Zell, I'm sorry, I can't study today, I have to go to the Fire Cavern in about an hour." Rinoa said shakily, trying hard to keep her voice even while hiding her eyes.  
  
Concern immediately flashed in Zell's eyes, he knew something wasn't quite right. "Rinoa? Are you okay??"  
  
"I'm fine really, Quisitis really punished me today for being late." Rinoa gave a hallow giggle and a fake smile.  
  
"O-okay, if your really okay, I guess I'll leave…"  
  
"I am, thanks Zell"  
  
Pushing past him she fled into her room and collapsed on the bed. She refused to let her tears fall ~I will not be weak, I will not do what Seifer wants me to do~ She eventually fell into a restless nap with wet cheeks.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
So what did y'all think?? (yes I'm texan~!) The next chapter will be out soon~! Plz RR~! 


	2. Seifer...

Standard disclaimer- I don't own FF8… =( but y'all already knew that huh?  
  
-=giggle=- =)  
  
Ack! My brothers puppy ate the last disk to FF9 -=snifflez=- that dayum dog!!! Curse yu Tommy!! Anyone hav the last disk fer sale??? teeheehee jus playin, he's gonna replace it. I think ^^; wellz anyways thanx for the reviews, they have inspired me, since this is my first fic.. I was so nervous about it being the most awful piece of junk on the face of the planet ) oh yeah and to Dr4c0 Rinoa and Seifer had a relationship, her a Squall weren't going out, so Rinoa is free to date whoever, plus Squall and her haven't exactly gotten together yet, so Seifer and Rinoa can hav a fling if I say so P~! teeheehee And to my dear sister Valerie… I hate you~! teeheehee  
  
ANYWAYS here's ch.2  
  
My Prince  
  
-=thonk thonk thonk=- Rinoa could faintly hear banging on her door and a muffled voice calling her name through the layers of her sleep. She clawed her way back to reality and slowly stumbled toward the door.  
  
"Rin-What happened?" Squall tone immediately changed from irritated to concerned as soon as the door was opened.  
  
'Oh gawd I must look like crap, eyes puffy, red nose, all the works'  
  
"N-nothing's happened, I uh.. stubbed my toe. It hurt a lot.." Rinoa looked away, feeling bad for lying to him. 'But if he found out who had really made me cry it would only cause friction between them for the SeeD test tomorrow. And alas we would fail again.' Last year was the first year Squall and Rinoa had taken the tests. Seifer kept pushing Squall till he exploded, explaining how they both have a cross shape scar over the bridge of their nose.  
  
"Maybe you should go see the doctor then…" Squall's brows knitted together, Rinoa barely ever cried when she was physically hurt.. 'she must of broken her whole foot to actually have been crying'  
  
"No, no, I cast a healing spell on it. It should be fine.." 'thank Shiva he's so dense at times' she thought walking away from the door as Squall followed her in.  
  
"Riote…well anyways here's your supplies," tossing a few potions and other rations at her.  
  
"Thanks Squall."  
  
"I'll let you get ready, meet me at the gate when your done. You got 20 mins before I drag you out of your room." Squall smiled at the thought.  
  
"Will you never forget that one time~!" Rinoa blushed, it had been the first time they were to go to the Fire Cavern. Of course she had been terrified of what she was going to find in there, and decided to just not show up. But the amazing Squall showed up at her room picked her up and dragged her there. 'It was sooOoo embarrassing, the other kids laughed at me' she grinned 'but they stopped laughing after I pulverized the first monster'  
  
"Whatever." Squall laughed as he slid out the door. "Remember 20 mins."  
  
"oOOoo~!" Rinoa picked up the brush that was near her hand and threw it at him. Only to see in dismay the door taking the blow instead.  
  
"It's not nice to throw things Rinoa." Squall said through the door.  
  
"Whatever" Rinoa huffed while blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.  
  
She quickly got ready and jogged to the gates to meet Squall and Quistis.  
  
"Now that the last person it here, we shall proceed to the Fire Cavern." Quistis grinned. 'It's been a long time since it was just us together.'  
  
~At the Fire Cavern~  
  
"Sheesh it's hot in here!" Rinoa complained as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
"Get used to it, you still have 10 mins in here before you can leave." Quistis replied, only slightly annoyed.  
  
"SCREECH!!!" Everyone looked up to see an attacking monster.  
  
"Squall watch out!!!" Rinoa cried while pushing Squall out of the way of the rapidly approaching monster.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall cried in surprise.  
  
Searing pain ripped through Rinoa's arm. The monster's claws ripping deep into her soft flesh, Rinoa cried out in shock a pain. Her life's blood welled from the gash in great pools. Quistis quickly pulled Rinoa out of the monster's attacking range while popping off a number of healing spells. While Squall was destroying the monster in a rage.  
  
"My healing spells aren't powerful enough Rinoa, I can only stop the bleeding!!" Quistis cried in a panic.  
  
"It's okay Quistis, it's not as bad as it looks." She blatantly lied to her, but it was better than having her go into hysterics. Rinoa pulled off her blue flock, wincing at the horrible pain it caused her. 'I will not let the pain rule me, I will not give in.'  
  
"Tear this into small strips so we can bandage my arm." Handing the blue frock to Quistis. Quistis gave a tight nod while making quick work of the frock. Rinoa remorsefully tried not to be sad over her frock 'Squall gave it to me a few years ago, I've worn it everyday. But my life is more important eh?'  
  
Quistis quickly bandaged Rinoa's arm.  
  
"How could you be so careless Rinoa!" Squall cried enraged. Rinoa flinched at his voice, he immediately wished he had not yelled at her.  
  
"Careless?! I saved your life, you should be thanking me." Rinoa cried, trying to defend her actions.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
He was closing up, Rinoa could see it, 'Dammit, why'd he have to be so difficult! Great, we're going to have icy Squall for a few days now…'  
  
They continued through the Fire Cavern in silence. Rinoa's arm was on fire, she could barely concentrate, making it hard fer her to attack. Which in turn made Squall do double time to make up for her slowness. ' I will not give in, I don't need to rely on anyone' she doubled her efforts.  
  
They eventually came to the end of the cavern-to Ifrit. He shot up from the boiling depths in a challenge. 'He isn't the prettiest thing around now is he?' Rinoa thought as she got ready for the battle.  
  
It turned out to be not as hard as it would seem to be, with Squall's Shiva, Quistis' blue magic, and Rinoa's ice and water spells, the battle was won in record time. Not to mention the added plus of obtaining Ifrit, which was given to Squall. Rinoa did not like having summons and chose to only use magic, her specialty, and normal attacks.  
  
"You both did very well in there, you will both receive high ranking for this test." Quistis was in a hurry to get back to the Garden. Rinoa needed to see a doctor before the wound started to advance to much in healing itself, or she would have permanent scarring.  
  
Upon arriving at the Garden Squall went strait to the training area, while Quistis rushed Rinoa to the clinic.  
  
"She's been injured badly." The doctor said, Rinoa winced under the slight pressure he put on her arm to examine it.  
  
"But I have 1 curaga left that should fully heal your wound. Now I don't usually use this on people who are not fatally injured, but your SeeD test is tomorrow and I want you to be at your best." He explained while casting the spell.  
  
"Thank you so very much." Rinoa said gratefully, while feeling the soothing relief of the spell. In a matter of seconds her wound healed as if it had never been there.  
  
Rinoa and Quistis walked out of the clinic quietly talking about the latest gossip and such.  
  
"Ack! I'm late for my class today! I'll talk to you later Rinoa!" Quistis jogged off towards the elevators, her golden hair flailing behind her.  
  
-=rumble rumble=- ^^;Rinoa's stomach growled loudly demanding food. 'Guess I should eat'  
  
In the cafeteria Rinoa spotted Zell stuffing hot-dogs into his mouth, he had ketchup and mustard all over his face. Giggling Rinoa walked over to him and picked up a napkin to wipe his face off.  
  
"Try eating a little cleaner and slower Zell."  
  
Zell tried to smile back at her but he had to much food in his mouth. Rinoa sat down next to him and stole a hot-dog from him.  
  
"Hey that was mine!!"  
  
Rinoa laughed and looked at him, you want it back, she said while opening her mouth to display the chewed food.  
  
"Ugh, I guess you can have a couple I'm getting full anyways. Call it a early birthday present."  
  
"Eh your giving me hot-dogs for my birthday?? Wow!" Rinoa said with a touch of sarcasm. 'Oh right I almost forgot my birthday is tomorrow, I've been so caught up in preparing for the test that I forgot. I wonder if everyone else did?'  
  
"Are you ready for the SeeD test tomorrow Zell?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm expecting to score big, I've been training very hard." Zell got up and threw a few jabs while talking.  
  
Laughing Rinoa got up to leave. Zell quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Rinoa meet me in the training facility around midnight okay?"  
  
"Zell that's past curfew and you should be sleeping tonight, the test starts before don." She knew that no one would be sleeping before the SeeD test, everyone was to excited, but still everyone tried to sleep.  
  
"Please Rinoa, you know that no one sleeps, and it will be good for us, please!"  
  
"Okay okay, I'll meet you there at midnight." She couldn't stand up to Zell's puppy dog face.  
  
"Really you will? That's great!"  
  
"See you tonight then Zell." She said over her shoulder while walking away.  
  
"See ya"  
  
It was starting to get late in the evening, Rinoa decided to read in the library for a while before meeting Zell. 'Maybe I can catch a few Z's after the library closes' On the way to the library she ran into Seifer. Literally, she ran into him and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Ouch! I'm sorry for- oh, it's you Seifer." She said while getting up.  
  
"You should watch where your going princess, maybe next time I'll be lucky enough to nick you with my gunblade." Seifer mocked as he walked away, not noticing he dropped a piece of paper.  
  
"Whatever" Rinoa said bending down to retrieve the paper. She was about to call him back to give it to him before she read the lines scrawled on it.  
  
Who would of thought  
  
That every time I see your smile  
  
It would bring new life into my soul like the waters of the Nile (A.N. I noe there's no nile on their planet, but it was the only thing that rymed)  
  
Who would of thought  
  
That every time I see your face  
  
It would make me want to lose my self in your safe and warm embrace  
  
Who would of thought  
  
That when I look into your eyes  
  
I would see the stars fall and the sun begin to rise  
  
Who would have thought  
  
That every time I see you smile my heart would take a leap  
  
and beat a thousand miles  
  
Who would have known  
  
That I would fall in love with you  
  
Who could have known  
  
That I can never be with you…  
  
My angel, My princess…Rinoa  
  
Rinoa's hand began to tremble as she read it. 'Is this what he really thinks of me?' Her mind was whirling with thousands of thoughts and questions. 'No I can't do this, I can't lose my focus. I'll deal with this after the SeeD exam. *sigh* Things are gonna be awkward now' Rinoa walked into the library to read so she could take her mind off things. A few hours later, after a lot of eye strain, Rinoa decided to head to her dorm for the few Z's she was hoping to catch. On the way there she noticed Seifer in the courtyard area, gazing at the stars. 'Should I solve this right now? Should I not?' After a quick mental argument she opted for the first decision.  
  
Seifer could feel her walking up behind him. 'She's already read the poem and now she's come to stomp on my heart.'  
  
"You seem to be walking around a lot w/o your prince lately…did y'all hav a fight?"  
  
Choosing to ignore the question Rinoa looked down drawing small circles in the dirt with the tip of her boot.  
  
"Seifer, why'd you break up with me last summer?" The break up had only been a few simple words. "I'm no longer your Knight" Rinoa had been heartbroken, but did not dare to show it. She only nodded and walked away, tears stinging in her eyes. She didn't have the courage to ask why then.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Don't you ever wonder why I call Squall your prince??" He smiled cruelly, after a long pause he began again. " It's because about a week before I broke up with you I started having a terrible dream every night until I broke up with you. We were on some float for a parade. You and Squall were fighting against me, but I was still your knight. I still loved you even in my dreams, but you did not love me. I could sense your love had turned for another. For Squall" He spat out the words with such force that it made Rinoa take a step back.  
  
"You looked at Squall with such love, it drove me crazy, it made me angry. In my rage I cast a ice spear and hit him with it. He was knocked off the float and you ran after him trying to save him. Like one of those stupid little girls in the movies you watch. I grabbed you from falling off the edge. You turned to me with such anger and betrayal in your eyes, it hurt so much to look at you. Then you broke my heart with your words- ' I thought you we're my knight?!' I could only nod mutely… 'Then why did you hurt my prince.' Your whispered it so softly, with such tremendous pain and force. The words echoed through my mind, my heart, it drove me insane. I woke up screaming every night, it was so real. I thought the only way to change what could be, was to break up, for me not to be your knight anymore…" Seifer spit out the words so fast, as if maybe it would somehow make the memory hurt less. He was so open, so vulnerable. Rinoa's heart broke.  
  
"I'm so sorry Seifer, I had no idea.."  
  
"I don't want your pity, stay with your prince and be happy." He immediately closed himself off again.  
  
Rinoa went over to Seifer and slipped her arms around his neck giving him a gentle hug, breaking his barriers once more. Seifer's arms immediately lifted to encircle her waist, giving her a tight hug.  
  
"We can never be…" Seifer voice was rough.  
  
"I'm sorry… Sei-" Rinoa looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes. Seifer gently bent down placing his lips upon hers. The kiss was not one of love or passion. It was full of sorrow and heart break. It was as if Rinoa could feel his heart and soul shattering beneath her lips, tears started to fall from her eyes. Seifer gently pulled away and let go of her.  
  
"I'm not worth your tears princess…" and then he was gone.  
  
~End of ch. 2~  
  
Okay okay I know that it was Edea who cast the ice spear thing, and that he had become edea's knight but I changed to for my story P teeheehee, so what y'all think?? This is going to be a SquallxRinoa fic, I promise. but you will always love someone who you used to love rite? If ya break up wit someone and say 'oh I really didn't love them anyway' then you really didn't love them in the first place. =) So I just kinna added a lil drama and tied up a loose end, and set the cogs of fate in motion~! Mwahahahaha! Anyways…Sorry this chapter didn't flow very well, but I'm tired, I didn't get enough sleep. ~.~zZzZzZz 


	3. dreams

Standard disclaimer- Me No OwN Ff8, No SuE, oKaY?  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but I'm balancing work, 2 math classes, chemistry, 2 art contest, science project, research paper, plus 30 hr's of observation for my magnet program. Anybody wanna add the last feather to break my back? ^^; teeheehee ANYWAYS hea's ch.3  
  
My Prince  
  
Rinoa stood dumbfounded in the courtyard. `What the hell just happened?!' Her legs started walking mechanically toward her dorm room. Once inside, she plopped down on her bed her hair beautifully framing her face. ` I almost wish I hadn't of asked. Knights, Princes, could I really be that important?' Sighing Rinoa pushed those thoughts out of her head. Rolling over to stare at her cute flying cow clock ( which matched Squall's perfectly.) it was 11:50.  
  
"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Rinoa said aloud pushing herself up of the bed. `Oh right!' Rinoa slapped herself on the forehead, `I'm supposed to meet Zell!' Rinoa quickly ran a brush through her hair and ran out the door toward the quad.  
  
She was slightly out of breath when she reached the training facility, she looked around for Zell who seemed not to be around. ` I know I'm just not about to be stood up!' Rinoa thought annoyed. Just as she was about to leave she found a small note tacked to the fence-  
  
-Meet me in the secret area.-  
  
`I hope Zell's not about to confess his eternal and undying love for me.' Rinoa thought grinning at the thought. Reaching the door she, was glad to find it unlocked.  
  
It was completely dark inside the room.  
  
"Zell??" Rinoa called out tentatively.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" A chorus of voices rang out, lights flashing, poppers popping, kazoos blowing. There in front of her was Squall, Quistis and Zell, holding gifts, and Quistis holding a cake.  
  
"Happy birthday Rinoa!!" They said together.  
  
"OMG you guys, y'all remembered!!" Rinoa said, overwhelmed with joy and love for her friends.  
  
"Of course~! You think we would forget our best friends birthday just because of some silly little exam?" Zell said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah Rinoa, we could never forget." Quistis said, her bright eyes shining with delight. Squall just gave a small smile.  
  
"Hurry up and light the candles Squall!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"The cake is so beautiful Quisty." Rinoa said while gazing at the small cake. It was eloquently designed cream cake with delicate pale blue flowers on it, with beautiful sweeping letters and designs that read `Happy Birthday'.  
  
" It's just part of my gift to you, now hurry up and blow out the candles before they melt all over the cake." They sang happy birthday to her and Rinoa blew out all her candles. `I wish the night could last forever.'  
  
They threw down a little blanket and set up plates and drinks to eat off of. They ate, drank, joked and talked. After 15 mins the cake was demolished.  
  
"Okay Rin, time for presents." Quistis extended her arm out to give Rinoa the gift.  
  
"Y'all really didn't have to get me anything, but thanks." Rinoa said while unwrapping the present, it was a new pin wheel, the upgraded model of hers. Rinoa looked up in shock. "Oh Quisty this must of cost a fortune, I can't except this!"  
  
" Yes you can, it's rude to give back gifts you know." Quistis smiled at her.  
  
"Okay okay my turn!" Zell tossed his gift to her.  
  
"Are they more hot-dogs Zell?" Rinoa said as the unraveled the gift, it was forearm covers in light blue. Just what she had been needing.  
  
" I got those for you to go with your new weapon, since I notice you get sores on your arms sometimes from using your weapon to much."  
  
"Oh Zell, their perfect!" she said while putting them on.  
  
"Here." Squall said gruffly, handing her a gift.  
  
"I uhh.. thanks Squall" Rinoa said as she gently unwrapped the gift. It was a light blue frock. Just like the one he had gotten her many years ago, just larger so that it would reach almost to the ground.  
  
" I figured you'd need a new one."  
  
" Squall...I love it, thank you so much." She said while putting it on, and attaching her new pinwheel.  
  
"You look ready to kick some butt for the test tomorrow." Zell grinned.  
  
Rinoa gave them all a tight hug.  
  
"Y'all are the best friends anyone could ever ask for..."  
  
They all smiled back at her, their eyes twinkling.  
  
"Well it's getting late and all of you should try to get some sleep, lets clean up then leave." Quistis sighed.  
  
Squall walked Rinoa to her room.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today. It's just..." His jaw muscle tightened. His fingers gently stroked the top of her forehead, over the scar she had. He touched it lightly, as if it still hurt.  
  
"I know, it's okay Squall." Rinoa said while pulling away from him. Squall had become very protective over her since that one time...  
  
They arrived at her door, and Rinoa gave Squall a gentle hug.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Squall, not today, not then, not ever..." Squall remained silent. Rinoa quietly disappeared into her room.  
  
~Dreaming start~  
  
"C'mon you guys! I found this cool cave farther up the beach, lets go explore it!" 10 year old Squall ran down the beach near Balamb.   
  
"Wait for me!" Rinoa excitedly raced after him, Zell, Seifer and Quistis not far behind.  
  
"Your gonna have to swim under the water to get to it, just stay close to me." Squall jumped into the water. Seconds later they came up to the cave. Squall turned on the flashlight he had been carrying.  
  
"Wow this is so cool!" Zell exclaimed.  
  
"This can be our secret hideout." Seifer said smiling.  
  
"But we're not supposed to be out here, it's strictly forbidden to go into any underwater caves!" Quistis wailed.  
  
"Aww c'mon Quisty, no one will know, it's okay. And it's not exactly underwater, only the entrance is." Rinoa took Quistis hand pulling her more into the cave.  
  
They lined up to follow Squall. Squall was in front then Zell then Seifer then Quistis and last was Rinoa. Squall barely started walking before he heard Rinoa's ear piercing scream. Everyone turned around to see something dragging her into the water. Quistis furiously grabbing at her arms to keep her in the cave, but only failed. Rinoa's face was in pure horror, she desperately tried to grab hold of something. "  
  
"Help mee!" Rinoa screamed. Just before she was dragged under water. Her head hitting the stone entrance on the way down, cutting her forehead badly while being knocked out.  
  
"Rinoa!!" Squall cried, running towards the water pulling out the only weapon he had, a small pocket knife. "Go run for help someone!" And then he jumped into the water after Rinoa.  
  
Quistis, Zell and Seifer dove into the water and ran back to the garden, legs pumping, lungs burning. They yelled at the top of their lungs what had happened. Immediately all the adults became concerned and started to organize a rescue party.  
  
The water was dim, but Squall could faintly make out a large monster with tentacles. Curled in one of them was 9 year old Rinoa. Squall swam as fast as he could toward the monster, slashing at its hold on Rinoa. The monster howled in pain and lost its grip on Rinoa. Squall grabbed her body and swam away toward the shore while the monster was still occupied with its pain. He dragged her ashore and collapsed on the sand next to her in exhaustion. Minutes later people from the Garden showed up and scooped both of them up and rushed them to the clinic.  
  
Squall recovered after a couple hours worth of rest. Rinoa on the other hand wasn't quite so lucky. Her ankle had been broken from where the monster first grabbed her. She had a slight concussion from the fall and a bad cut near her hairline on her forehead. Squall visited her in the clinic right after the accident. His presence woke her from her sleep.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm so sorry, forgive me please."  
  
"Squall, why are you sorry? I don't blame you for anything. You saved my life."  
  
"But if I had never insisted on that cave."  
  
"I said it's okay, lets pretend it didn't happen okay?" Rinoa said sleepily.  
  
"I can't..." But Rinoa had already drifted back to sleep.  
  
"I promise to protect you Rinoa, always..."  
  
~Dreaming end~  
  
-=MOOO MOO MOOO=- Rinoa's alarm clock woke her up. ` I hate mornings, especially when it's still dark outside.' Sighing Rinoa rolled out of bed and started to get ready. She lifted up her bangs and studied the thin scar near her hair line. `It's been so long since I dreamed about that time when I was little. I grew bangs to hide the scar, so Squall and the others wouldn't be reminded of it.' Rinoa thought as she brushed her midnight black hair. 10 minutes later she was ready and was walking towards Squall's room.  
  
"Squall! You'd better be awake or imma purposely screw up the test so you fail!"  
  
Squalls door slid open with swoosh. "What did you say about failing?"  
  
Rinoa smiled, "I'm shocked your awake."  
  
"Couldn't sleep, had bad dreams." (a.n. hmMmm I wonder what his dreams were hint hint, scroll up) He slid away from the door frame, walking back into his room.  
  
"Your room is so neat that it's unreal. It's looks like the room they put in catalogs." Rinoa complained as she plopped down on his bed, closing her eyes for a bit.  
  
"You should talk. You room is just like mine, but girly." Squall looked at Rinoa, only to find she had drifted to sleep. A small smile played over his lips `she's looks so fragile.' She lay on his bed, one long leg and elegant hand hanging off the edge of the bed. The other slender arm fell over her slim stomach. Her blue frock spreading about her like and dress. Her raven hair askew, falling on her face delicately, dark lashed laid against pale cheeks. Her pink lips slightly parted as she breathed. Squall peeled his eyes away from her and quickly put on his normal clothes and got ready.  
  
"Rinoa wake up!" Squall yelled shaking her awake.  
  
"Wuh, huh?" Rinoa said groggily.  
  
"C'mon let's go, we need to meet the others."  
  
Rinoa got up a bit unsteadily and followed Squall out the door. In the Quad, Xu, Quistis and Seifer were already awaiting them.  
  
"I'm glad to see you two here on time, we are now only waiting for Zell." Xu frowned at them. "Why aren't you two wering your SeeD outfits?"  
  
Squall just shrugged.  
  
"Mine uhh, some how ended up in the trash shoot." Rinoa smiled quizzically while throwing up her hands in a gesture of not knowing.  
  
" I think that's where mine went too Xu." Seifer said smiling mischievously at Rinoa.  
  
"Ack, in your dreams!" Rinoa yelled while spinning on her heel away from him.  
  
"Aww the princess is mad, aren't you gonna defend her honor?" Seifer looked at Squall with a gleam in his eye, his hand traveling to the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm here!" Zell yelled at them from across the Quad. He ran up to them doing a number of acrobatic flips on the way, grinning when he finally reached us.  
  
"That was great." Rinoa giggled and clapped her hands a bit.  
  
"Looks like the chicken wuss has arrived."  
  
"CHICKEN WUSS?" Zell started to move towards Seifer, but Quistis stopped him.  
  
"We have no time for fighting."  
  
"We are going to go to Balamb, you can pick up supplies if need be. Then you will meet us on the dock when you are ready. Am I understood." Xu commanded while looking at each of them.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They replied in unison.  
  
In Balamb they split into two teams. Xu, Quistis, and Seifer went strait to the dock. And Squall Rinoa and Zell went to prepare for the trip.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the dock.  
  
"Now lets proceed with the mission, everybody aboard."  
  
Xu began the briefing as soon as they were aboard.  
  
"You are only to stay where we have already specified. Observe and gather evidence be discreet, that is all."  
  
Quistis got up. " Squall, Seifer, Rinoa, you are on squad A. Squall is leader. Now before you complain, we did this for a good reason. You must learn to work together, with all people. The headmaster thought it best for y'all to try again together."  
  
"Why does he get to be captain?! There's no way I'm gonna follow his orders!" Seifer shot up out of his seat in a rage.  
  
"Because, you were head of the last mission and you failed. This time Squall will be leader. If y'all fail again, Rinoa will lead."  
  
"This is b.s., I can't follow this baby's orders, he doesn't know how to lead. I'd rather be on chicken wusses team."  
  
"What!!" Squall and Zell shoot up from their seat, stepping towards Seifer.  
  
"Oh look, they think they can actually beat me. Well I guess I could use a warm up." Seifer got up, his hand grasping his sword. Rinoa anger exploded. `they are acting like children.` They advanced torwards each other but Rinoa got to Seifer first.  
  
Rinoa's open hand flew towards Seifer's face. A loud crack resounded through out the cabin. Seifer's cheek turned red from the force of her blow. `She slapped me..." Seifer was stunned, and at a loss for words. So was everyone else.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you today Seifer, but it better stop. I'm tired of this B.S. you keep dishing out. Squall's leader, you better get over it. Insorbordernation is automatic failure. Stop picking on Zell, he doesn't do anything to you. If you continue to, it just shows that your threatned by his presence. So suck it up or get out. I`m not failing again because of these childish games." Rinoa's eyes glinted with anger and frustration.  
  
Seifer shocked eyes soon clouded with anger. But he kept silent and just sat back down, looking out the window. Rinoa spun on her heel and walked back to her seat, everyone hastily cleared a path for her.  
  
Quistis broke the ackward silence. "Squall, I need you to look at these files I have for the mission. Lets go out side. You'll get a better feel for what is on them. We'll be arriving soon so prepare everyone."  
  
They gave a curt nod, while Squall and Quistis left out the door.  
  
~end of ch.3~  
  
So what y'all think?? I know I'm taking a long time to actually get anywhere but that's okay. Umm, I know that the briefing wasn't like it was in the game. I don't think the mission is the same, but that's only because I can't remember what they said ^^; so don't be mad. =) 


	4. doggie

Hiyaz ppl~! Thanx again for all the reviews! Especially dark raion who is always one of the first to review for everyone of my chapters =) remember, the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes out. Hehehe, well this one took awhile cuz its the end of the 6 weeks and taas is coming up, and ya noe how that is. I gotta study for all the tests so I can keep and a/b average. =) anyways, hea's ch.4  
  
My Prince  
  
The waves were breaking hard over the ship as they raced towards Dollet. Squall narrowed his eyes, comparing the files to the landscape before him. The wind widely tossed his hair about as he stood there. They skipped over a newly decomposing wall and skidded onto the beach. Like clock work, everyone split into groups and headed out. Squall went to join his squad.  
  
Rinoa warmed up a bit while waiting for Squall. They headed into the city as soon as everyone was ready.  
  
The city was empty. Doors locked windows drawn, only a few parked cars littered the cobble stoned street. It was a ghost town. A few Galbadian soldiers headed down the street that Squall, Seifer, and Rinoa were on. Squall quickly signaled for them to hide. Immediately everyone dispersed, hiding in the shadows of doorways and buildings. `What are galbadian soldiers doing here?' Rinoa's brows furrowed in concern. She shot a look at Squall, who nodded in understanding. `Guess we're gonna see where they're coming from.'  
  
They continued through the city discreetly, till they came to what seemed to be the center of the city. It was a circular area, with a fountain in the middle. There were 2 choices to choose to go from there, either left or right. Unfortunately they didn't know which way the soldiers were coming from.  
  
Rinoa watched as Squall signaled them to stop.  
  
"Aww, does the chivalrous prince not know which way to choose??" Seifer snickered.  
  
"We're not to go much further than this."  
  
"Maybe I should take the lead from here if your unsure where to go."  
  
"Whatever, just check things out around here before we continue on."  
  
They continued bickering, Rinoa was not up to breaking it up and sat down on the fountain edge. She was lost in thought when a cold nose nudged her hand. She jumped in surprise to see a rather underfed stray collie begging for attention. Rinoa smiled and bent down to pet the dog.  
  
"Your a beautiful dog huh?" She said while scratching behind its ears. It whined softly and moved closer to her. ` It's so skinny, but it's not like I carry around doggie food with me all the time. I feel so sorry for it. It has no home.' Sighing Rinoa dug into her pack and pulled out the emergency rations she had. It was just some protein packs, that were also super packed with minerals and vitamins. She didn't know if it would be good for the dog. But it was better then letting it starve. She quickly opened the can and offered it to the dog. Who sniffed it curiously.  
  
"Hey, it's not the best tasting thing in the world but it's something that will sustain you."  
  
It quickly gobbled up the food. Rinoa smiled ruefully `I know what it's like to be abandoned.' After her mother died when she was 4, he father didn't want anything to do with her. `He just abandoned me... But Matron took me in, and so it's okay I guess...'  
  
"You might need that soon you know." Seifer's voice cut through Rinoa's thoughts.  
  
"I don't think we're gonna be stranded here, and this poor animal is in more need of it now." Rinoa stood up stretching her legs.  
  
"I think I hear voices over there." Someone mumbled in the distance.  
  
Squall looked at Rinoa. "Someone's heard us, hide."  
  
A few moments later everyone started hearing the distinct sound of boots on the pavement. Everyone quickly hid behind a wall. The soldiers soon came into view. The stray dog looked up at the soldiers, and turned around and started to walk towards Rinoa. Tail wagging and all. Rinoa made furious silent hand gestures for the dog to stop. But the dog continued forward even more excited, as if it was a game she was playing. But just as all seemed lost, a miracle happened. The dog stopped and sat down. It stared intently at Rinoa, slightly confused.  
  
"You must of just heard the dog, don't waste my time again soldier." The soldiers quickly retreated down the left side. Everyone let out a breath.  
  
"That was great Rinoa, almost got us caught."  
  
"Like we couldn't of taken a few soldiers. And now we know which way to go." Rinoa glared a Seifer.  
  
"Yea that's great, but would it have really been worth putting 3 soldiers near death?" Seifer was playing right on Rinoa's moral values . It was her weak spot, and he exploited it to the fullest. ` I know she hasn't taken this particular subject to heart yet.'  
  
Rinoa shocked eyes widened in surprise. Her mouth opened to reply but only air came out. She backed away from Seifer. Squall stepped in front of her, he looked challengingly and Seifer.  
  
"That's enough Seifer, how was she to know that helping the dog would almost get us caught. Let it go, the dog gave us a break by showing us which way to go."  
  
The dog happily bounded toward Rinoa, jumping up on her and nudging her hand affectionately. Rinoa dropped down and hugged the dog. ` I've never thought of it that way. I've only been up against monsters. But never a person. I would be nearly killing these people...' Rinoa shut her eye's sighing into the dogs fur.  
  
"Rinoa we have to leave." Squall extended his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm sorry puppy, but I have to leave." Rinoa patted the dog and took Squall's hand.  
  
They headed in the direction of the soldiers and found quite a long path to the radio tower to which they seemed to be broadcasting from. ` Look at that long trek uphill!' Rinoa's spirits dropped a little.  
  
"We're gonna have to jog, I want to get this done fast." Squall jogged ahead of them. Seifer and Rinoa quickly followed. They came to their destination, stealthy hiding as they checked out what the soldiers were going in a out below them.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Seifer jumped down the edge as soon a the coast was clear.  
  
"I did not authorize you to proceed further." Squall said while jumping down, turning around and holding out his arms to catch Rinoa, who tumbled down a few minutes later. Squall made a slight `umph' as he caught her slight weight, holding her in his arms for slightly longer than was needed. They locked eyes and Squall quickly let go. Both of them blushing.  
  
"I could've landed all by myself ya know. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself ." Rinoa giggled.  
  
"Whatever, how about next time I'll just let you fall on your butt."  
  
"Thank you, for being so very considerate!"  
  
"First you tell me you don't want my help, then you tell me you do? Which one is it?" Squall grinned at Rinoa.  
  
Rocks started to crumble from above them as they looked up to see the disturbance. A petite girl of maybe 17 looked back at them. She was wearing a uniform, her chocolate hair curled out from her face. Her green eyes twinkled with laughter as she offered them a big smile. `that looks so much like the only other little girl at the orphanage besides Quisty. It must be Selphie I'm sure of it!' Rinoa thought wildly.  
  
"Selphie! Is that you?!" Rinoa called up to her.  
  
Only puzzlement crossed the girls features. "Yes, I'm Selphie, but who are you?"  
  
` She doesn't remember me. No... She doesn't remember her past, the orphanage. Just like Squall, Zell, Seifer, and Quistis can only remember meeting each other at the Garden. She must use GF too. It made her forget.' Rinoa's eyes flashed a look of hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must of mistaken you."  
  
"S'okay." Selphie shrugged. "But I came to give the squad leader a message."  
  
"That would be me." Squall stepped forward.  
  
"You- ahhh!" Selphie slipped on the edge and came tumbling down. Seifer being quick on his feet a caught her.  
  
"Thanks." Selphie blushed and stepped away from him. She quickly turned to Squall. "You are to meet back at the beach in 20 minutes. Or we will depart w/o your Squad."  
  
"Understood."  
  
Selphie nodded and skipped away.  
  
"We better hurry it up." They headed into the tower, finding the elevator and rode it to the top. `Whatever their doing I guess we're gonna shut it down. This better not fail me.' Rinoa stepped off the elevator seeing two Galbadian soldiers arguing and trying to fix the antenna. ` So their broadcasting messages.' Rinoa wasn't aware of the oil can on the ground a hit it with the tip of her boot. Freezing in the action. The soldiers immediately turned around.  
  
" What the hell are you kids doing here?! Get out of here before you regret it."  
  
"I think it's time that you guys stop the illegal broadcasting your doing. And we're not kids." Seifer brandished his weapon in challenge. Squall and Rinoa quickly readied them selves for battle.  
  
Rinoa kept hesitating in the battle, causing her to miss.  
  
"Rinoa, stop hesitating and fight. You're going to get hurt." Squall barked at her.  
  
` I can't do this. I can't make myself hit them. What if they have families?' Rinoa thought.  
  
Seifer grew concerned. ` I never expected her to be this badly affected by my words.'  
  
"It's either you or them Princess, they have healing spells too. Only the strong survive." Seifer spat out the words while dodging a few hits.  
  
` Me or them, it's gonna be either me or them.' Rinoa started to take aim with her pinwheel. `I can do this, I can do this.' Her arm shook as she got ready to shoot it off. Just as she was about to shoot, Seifer was shot in the arm, he cried out in shock. Rinoa went into a rage. ` You can't ever hurt my friends and get away with it. Not even if your human.'  
  
"You little punk! Your gonna regret you ever did that." Rinoa shot furiously with her pinwheel, each shot hitting its mark. They were soon running away from her flurry of attacks.  
  
" Eat this!" One of them called as they blew a whistle. A few seconds later and huge beast flew towards them. Its red claws glistening sharply in the sun. It swung at them. They scattered and took up attacking positions.  
  
Rinoa cast a load of spells, from barriers the blizzard. Squall cast Shiva as many times as he could, while Seifer attacked with his gublade. The monster soon weakened and retreated. But not before striking down the 2 soldiers who summoned it, knocking one off the edge.  
  
Squall quickly dismantled the broadcasting system and hurried everyone out of the tower.  
  
"We only have 10 minutes to get to the beach." They started to run, unaware of the soldier who was still atop of the tower press a button to summon a robot.  
  
"This will stop y'all." The soldier snickered.  
  
Squall, Rinoa and Seifer weren't 50 feet from the tower before a huge mechanical monster fell from the top of the tower to in front of them.  
  
"Won't they ever give us a break?" Rinoa complained as she popped of a thunder spell. Squall and Seifer stuck to normal attacks, furiously chopping up the mechanical beast. Every once and a while Seifer cast Quetzulcotal. The machine soon powered down and they ran past it, down the stairs. Just as they were almost to the bridge they heard a loud -=thunk thunk thunk=- The machine got back up and started back after them.  
  
"I thought we killed it!" Rinoa cried while backing away.  
  
" We don't have time to fight just run!" Squall ran behind Rinoa, Seifer leading. They came to the center of the town the machine close on their heels. Rinoa stumbled over the stray collie who was still near the fountain, it happily bounded around her. Squall plowed strait into her.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"I tripped." The machine closed in on them. Seifer turned around.  
  
"Hurry! They're leaving in 2 minutes!"  
  
"You guys go on ahead, I'll stall it here." Squall turned around getting ready for battle.  
  
"No, Squall I- "  
  
"I'm not just gonna let you play the hero."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Seifer nodded in understading and grabbed Rinoa's slender waist and half dragged, half carried her through the rest of the city. The collie followed close behind them. As soon as they got on the cruiser Rinoa went to Quistis.  
  
"You gotta hold the boat for Squall!"  
  
"I can't we are to leave now!"  
  
"Please Quisty! Just 30 more seconds. Please!"  
  
"Okay okay, I will but answer me this- what's with the dog?"  
  
Rinoa turned around surprised to see the collie sitting by her feet. It looked up at her and its tail started to wag.  
  
"I don't know. It followed me home?" Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Pets aren't allowed in student dorms."  
  
"But if I'm become a SeeD then it won't matter, since I won't be around as much."  
  
"We really must leave now." Xu cut in, she started to pull off the beach.  
  
"No!" Rinoa ran to the hanger of the cruiser looking for any signs of Squall. She heard loud crashes coming closer. Squall came into view a instant later, legs pumping towards the cruiser. The machine beast was chasing close behind. The cruiser was already a few feet away from the beach. Squall made a huge leap for open cruiser hanger. Rolling in miraculously. Quistis took care of the machine with a blow from the gun on top of the cruiser. Rinoa hugged Squall tightly.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rinoa let go of Squall then hit him over his head.  
  
"Umph. I keep the mechanical freak at bay so you can make a get away and you beat me over the in thanks?" Squall said rubbing his head as he went to sit inside. They soon arrived back at the Garden. Rinoa, Zell, and Squall were told to go directly to Cid's office. Quistis took the collie to Rinoa's room.  
  
"You all did very well today. Even though some of you went against orders. But that is sometimes come in need to do what's right." Cid paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Each of you showed courage and skill. Along with everything else it takes to be a SeeD member. Congratulations everybody. You are now SeeD cadets. You can move into your new rooms tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the congratulations party tonight. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone quickly filed out of his office.  
  
"Can you believe it?! We made it! We're SeeD members!" Zell excitedly bounced around.  
  
"Y'all are coming to the ball tonight right? I mean it is for us."  
  
" I dunno Zell I'm kind of beat, plus I don't wanna go alone." Rinoa smiled tiredly at Zell. Zell's face fell a bit but then he smiled.  
  
"I know you'll come! Or imma come drag you out of your room. Until then bye!" They arrived at Zell's door as he disappeared inside.  
  
Squall and Rinoa walked side by side. "You did a great job of leading today Squall."  
  
"Whatever, I hate people depending on me. I like to only be responsible for myself."  
  
"Seifer didn't make it."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I wonder why..."  
  
Squall just shrugged in response. ` If I was to be in charge of the grading, I would of given Seifer a high grade. He deserved to make it.'  
  
Rinoa smiled, they arrived at her door. "So you'll pick me up at my door around 8:00 right?"  
  
"Wuh? 8:00?"  
  
"The ball silly. Unless you going to stand me up." Squall's face contorted confused but before he could reply she disappeared behind her door.  
  
~End of ch.4~  
  
Pls RR~! I noe this chapter was a lil on the boring side, but o well. Another chapter another day =) 


	5. The Ball

Sup ppl! Don't hav mush to ramble about so hea's ch. 5  
  
My Prince  
  
The collie bounded up to Rinoa as soon as she walked in the room.  
  
"Hey baby, how ya been doin' cooped up in here?" She bent to pet the dog.  
  
"Well since I don't have and dog stuff, what do you say we go to Balamb and pick up some supplies. I got few hours till the Ball to waste anyway." The collie barked in response.  
  
"That reminds me, I don't have a name for you." The collie cocked its head to one side.  
  
"How about Fido?" Rinoa giggled as she watch the collie play dead.  
  
"Don't like that name huh? Okay how about ol' yeller?" The dog put one paw over its eyes.  
  
"Okay okay, for real this time. HmMMm how about Angelo? I've always like that name." In response the dog sat up in response barking loudly.  
  
"You like that name huh? Well then Angelo it is."  
  
Rinoa and Angelo walked out of the dorm together and headed to Balamb.  
  
The streets in Balamb were buzzing with life. People coming and going, buying and selling. Angelo stayed close to Rinoa's side as she bought the necessary items. She passed by a dress shop on the way out of Balamb. ' Ack! I don't have anything to wear to the Ball. I'll drop dead before I wear my SeeD uniform anywhere. What was I thinking anyway? Forcing Squall to be my date. I don't even know if he likes me that way. But I will after tonight, I don't want to guess anymore. ' Rinoa sighed as she gazed at the ivory dress in the window. The dress was beautiful; a little on the short side, but was modern and chic. She stepped into the shop, stopping a stout sales woman.  
  
"Can I try on that dress" pointing to the ivory dress.  
  
"Yes of course!" She shot a quick look of distaste at Angelo and quickly hurried away. "Right this way ma'am. You can use this fitting room."  
  
Rinoa stepped into the small chamber shutting the door. She quickly undressed and slipped the dress on. She ran her hands over the softly shimmering material of the dress, inspecting it with a critical eye. ' It's perfect.' It fit like a glove. It clung to her in all the right places making her appear slimmer, taller. Her dark hair made a striking contrast with her small shoulders, which were shown off by the style of the dress. Her over all appearance looked slightly unreal, almost angelic. ' I have to get this dress!' Rinoa carefully took it off and checked the price tag.  
  
"3,000 gil?! Good lord that's a lot of money!" Rinoa cried aloud. ' I hope I get paid often and a SeeD, cause I'm flat broke after this.'  
  
She took the dress to the cashier picking up a pair of dainty white heels to match. She left Balamb with heavy bags and empty pockets. Back in her room she set up Angelo's food, water, bed and threw down a few toys for him to play with. Then she headed strait for the bathroom for a much need bath.  
  
She soaked for a long time in the hot water of her bubble bath. Letting the heat seep into her aching muscles. She glanced at the clock, ' I still have an hour and a half, guess I should start getting ready.' She dragged her self out of the tub and wrapped up in a fluffy towel. She pulled out the blow dryer and began to work on her hair. After her hair was thoroughly dry, she began to tease it, using curling irons, and mousse. After about million different hair styles, none of them quite looking right, Rinoa just decided to give up and leave her hair down. She put on some light makeup. Some eyeliner and shadow to excentuate her large almond shaped eyes, some blush to bring out her delicate cheek bones, and a little bit of light lip liner to make her lips a bit more pouty. She slipped on her dress and shoes and did and quick once over in the mirror. Making sure everything was perfect.  
  
Just then a knock resounded at the door. Rinoa through on a little perfume, 'That must be him. His jaw is gonna drop to the ground when he sees me.' Rinoa smiled nervously walking to the door, a million butterflies in her stomach. The door opened with a silent swoosh. There Squall stood, wearing his SeeD uniform. He gazed at her; eyes wide with shock met her gaze and he quickly dropped his eyes to the floor.  
  
" I-I got you this.." he said shyly, holding out a single red rose.  
  
" Awww, its beautiful." Rinoa took the rose and slipped her arm through his.  
  
" Shall we be off my prince??" She giggled, hoping to break the awkward feeling. To her relief Squall gave a laugh " Why- right this way princess."  
  
They made a grand entrance at the Ball. Everyone turned to look at them as they walked in. Rinoa blushed, but was happy that everyone saw that Squall was escorting her. Rinoa saw all the appreciative stares from all the boys in the room, and the envious glares from the girls. Zell scuttled up to them.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Zell gave a once over to Rinoa. " You look great Rin. Shall we dance?"  
  
" Thanks Zell. I'd love to dance with you." Rinoa took Zell's hand while throwing a glance over her shoulder at Squall. He looked slightly relieved that Zell had asked her to dance. Rinoa hopes fell a bit.  
  
Squall watched her dance ignoring everyone else around him. She was like and angel. So beautiful, wanted by all. Even Squall could not hide his growing feelings for her. Everything about her was perfect tonight, her smile, her eyes, her dress, the way she moved, even her scent. It was intoxicating, giving everyone a slightly heady feeling. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable. He felt like he had to protect her, but her vibrant spirit shone through her like a beacon. Everyone was attracted to it like moths to a flame. She was, without a doubt, the bell of the Ball. He only wished he could dance. ' I don't want to make a fool of both of us.' He sighed. ' I'm glad Zell asked her to dance, maybe then she won't force me too.' He watched as everyone scrambled to cut in. Rinoa dancing, laughing, and smiling with everyone. But every once in a awhile she would throw a soulful glance Squalls way.  
  
' I've had enough, I came with Squall and I'm going to dance with Squall. Even if I gotta hurt a few feelings.' She disentangled herself from her partner saying something polite and scuttling away. She sighed as she neared Squall, he looked at her as she approached. She stopped a few feet away, looking up at the glass ceiling. He looked up as well. A shooting star passed over them. Rinoa smiled pointing up.  
  
"That's our cue to dance Romeo." Rinoa giggled pulling at Squall's arm.  
  
"Rin- no I can't, I can't dance." Squall pulled away from her.  
  
"Oh pish posh, I know you can learn quickly."  
  
"No, really, no!"  
  
"Oh…" Rinoa looked down, pretending to be hurt. "It's because you won't dance with someone you don't like huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that!" Squall said slightly panicked.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to spare my feelings…" Rinoa bowed her head to hide the grin spreading across her face. ' He's so easy to manipulate.'  
  
"Hey, okay, fine fine, we'll dance. But just this once okay?" Squall sighed.  
  
"Really?!" Rinoa looked up flashing a wide smile, pulling Squall onto the dance floor.  
  
Rinoa placed Squall's hands in the right place. "Let me lead at first okay?" she whispered waiting for the music to begin. ' He looks so cute when he's confused.'  
  
A lively waltz started up, Rinoa took the steps as slowly as was possible. Squall stumbled and fell into her, almost knocking her down. Rinoa gave a half smile at him. ' What was I thinking, I can't dance!' Squall thought while trying to walk away from Rinoa. 'oh no you don't!' Rinoa grabbed his hand firmly and pulled him back.  
  
After a silent argument of locked gazes, Squall surrendered. They began again. This time Squall picking it up quicker. They became slightly off beat and ran into another couple. Rinoa gave a dirty look to them, as if it was their fault ;she then flashed a reassuring smile to Squall.  
  
Squall tried harder, encouraged by Rinoa's smile. Seconds later they were dancing flawlessly together. Rinoa twirled in Squalls arms like an angel. Squall lead smoothly, they soon locked eyes together. Getting lost in a world of their own. Squall's arms tightened around Rinoa's small waist pulling her closer to him. They started to dance to a different song. A song only they could hear. Rinoa tilted her head up, Squall dipped his head towards her's. Rinoa could feel his warm breath caress her face as his lips neared hers. She half shut her eyes-  
  
-=Bang, Pop, Crackle=- Fire works shot up above the building. Squall, shocked, lifted his head. Rinoa's eyes opened in shock. There were oOoO's and aHhH's from all around them as everyone watched the fireworks. Rinoa smiled and gazed at Squall then up at the fire works, 'curse you, couldn't you have waited to shoot off a half second later?!.' Sighing she glanced over his shoulder spotting headmaster Cid. ' Oh right! I've got to talk to him.' She disentangled herself from Squall, " Meet me in the secret area at midnight." She whispered to him. And walked away from his confused, and slightly saddened form.  
  
" Cid." Rinoa called to him as she was walking up to him.  
  
"Hello Rinoa, is everything all right?"  
  
"Well… I was.. uhh.. kinna wondering…"  
  
"Yes, well what is it?"  
  
"…Why didn't Seifer make it?"  
  
Cid's eyes softened. " He failed the written part of the exam Rinoa. To be SeeD member you have to be both mentally and physically strong."  
  
Rinoa nodded and walked away. Bumping into the petite girl from the SeeD exam.  
  
" Hiya! I remember you. You we're with that hunk for the SeeD exam."  
  
"Yes, I'm Rinoa. Your Selphie right? What are you doing at Balamb?" Rinoa smiled at Selphie.  
  
"Oh, I transferred here a few days ago from Trabia. This Garden is so much bigger than Trabia. I still get lost sometimes, but I'm finding my way around better." Selphie bounced around a bit as she talked. " Hey, I'm part of the decorating committee here. You wanna help me get ready for the festival we're planning on putting together??"  
  
"Well..uhh, I kinna have to.." Rinoa scratched the back of her head trying to think of an excuse. But when she looked at Selphie's pleading face she gave in. "I'd love too."  
  
"Yay! Hey if I can get you to join then I can surely get other people too! I'll see you around Rinoa." Selphie bounced away.  
  
Rinoa looked around for Squall who seemed to have disappeared. ' Well I need to prepare for tonight anyways." She left the Ball discreetly, making her way to her room. She took Angelo out for a quick walk, then quickly put a picnic together. She put some finger foods a couple candles and some matches in a blanket a tied up the ends. She grabbed a little CD player and made her way to the secret area. It was about 15 minutes before midnight when she arrived there.  
  
She was shocked to find the door slightly opened. ' Maybe he's already here.' She peeked in, her heart stopped as she saw Quistis and Squall standing there together. Quistis hand was resting on Squall's arm-  
  
" Squall, I had to meet you here. I can't tell you how much you being here means to me. I mean I know your busy with school and all-well okay uhh…what I'm really trying to say is that Squall- I love you." Squall turned towards Quistis in shock, but something else shone in his face.  
  
Rinoa could watch no more, she pulled away from the door. Her hand covering her mouth, trying to hold in the sobs that racked her body. Her eyes filled with tears, spilling over and running down her cheeks. She let out small cry, dropping everything she was holding, letting it crash to the ground with a loud clatter. She barely heard it over the chaos in her mind. She spun on her heel and ran to her room, trying to out run the pain that reeked havoc within her. Her heels tapped loudly against the floor.  
  
"What was that?" Squall turned from Quistis looking out the door, just in time to see Rinoa's retreating figure. He picked up the things she had dropped. 'What was she…' His mind traveled back to the Ball, '" meet me in the secret area at midnight." She had told me. And… she must've heard what Quistis said.' He started to run after her but Quistis grabbed his arm.  
  
"Squall- aren't you going to say anything? I mean how do you feel about what just happened?" Quistis knew very well that those were Rinoa's things he had just picked up. ' He's going to have to choose between me and her now. And I beat her to him.'  
  
Squall shook off her arm and ran after Rinoa, leaving a stunned Quistis behind.  
  
~ end of ch. 5~  
  
I noe this chapter was a little on the short side, but that's okay the next one will be out soon. Review ppl~! Tell me what ya thought of this chapter… Ja ne for now! 


	6. Friendship

Bet y'all thought I was dead huh? Well that's not far off the mark. I've had awful writers block, explaining the short chapter. And a bad case of laziness and procrastination. Not to mention schools been taking up a lot of time. ^^; But anyways here's ch. 6  
  
My Prince  
  
Rinoa ran blindly through the empty corridors. She could hear Squall's shoes in pursuit behind her. Only one thought ran through her mind ' I'm not the one he loves.'  
  
One of the cheap heel's on her shoe broke as she ran, causing her to stumble and fall. Pain shot through her ankle and knee as she fell; she struggled to get back up, ' I can't be caught by Squall.' But just then strong arms wrapped around her thin frame lifting her up easily. Rinoa struggled to get away, pushing in fighting against Squall. But he held on fast, he was babbling something, but Rinoa was to pre-occupied with escape.  
  
She finally gave up. She collapsed in Squall's arms letting him win. Her emotions drained her of strength, she could no longer fight.  
  
"Rinoa I'm so sorry, please stop crying…" Squall babbled to her while trying to brush away her tears.  
  
' He only pities me. I'm not the one he loves…' "What do you care if I cry anyway?! Shouldn't you be worried about what Quistis will think if she finds us like this?!"  
  
Squalls eyes widened at her angry outburst. "Why should I be worried about what Quistis thinks? I don't give a damn what she thinks Rinoa."  
  
"Oh yeah?! It seemed like you cared what she thought of you not 20 minutes past! I saw how you looked at her, don't lie to me Squall! I know you better than anyone else on the face of the planet. You care for her."  
  
"Yeah I do care for Quistis. But not in the same way I care for you. Quistis is like my sister, what she said tonight was a complete shock. But is it a crime to be flattered? I love Quistis, but I love her as a sister." His tone softened. "And I love you like I love no other in this world. When I first saw you tonight I realized that I would do anything, go anywhere for you. So please Rinoa, forgive me, I can't take you crying because of me."  
  
Rinoa's heart stopped. ' it's me he loves…' Her mind was shocked into numbness. She nodded to Squall mutely resting her head against his shoulder, and he swept her up in his arms and carried her to her room. He gently set her down in front of her door.  
  
Rinoa looked up at him in a daze. She could slightly smell his cologne as he leaned towards her, gently kissing her.  
  
"I love you Rinoa…" Rinoa gave a giddy smile and then disappeared behind her door. She half stumbled to her bed, she pulled off her dress and put on a oversized t-shirt. Then she collapsed into her bed to dream of dreams that had once never been true.  
  
The next morning Rinoa awoke at don. She quickly got dressed and began to pack up her belongings, so that they could be moved to her new room. About 2 hours later she was done. ' I don't think Squall's up yet, I'll surprise him with some breakfast in bed.' Rinoa giggled as she walked towards the cafeteria. She was in a daze.  
  
She quickly ordered the food, as she was walking out of the cafeteria she ran into Zell.  
  
"Hey Rin! You're up early."  
  
"Hm? Oh yeah I am I guess." Rinoa said barely paying attention to what Zell was saying.  
  
"Whoa, who's all the food for??"  
  
"N-no one." Rinoa said blushing.  
  
"Oh.. I get it, that's why your so zoned out. You a Squall got together didn't you?!"  
  
Rinoa blushed furiously, "I- I've got to go, see ya Zell." She pushed past him in an embarrassed flurry. Seconds later she was knocking on Squall's door. It was no surprise he didn't answer. Rinoa dug around for the keycard and let herself in.  
  
"Rise in shine!" Rinoa cooed to Squall's sleeping form. His eyes fluttered slightly. "Eat!" Rinoa shoved the bag of food at Squall.  
  
"Huh?" Squall sat up sleepily automatically taking out the food that was in the bag.  
  
"Thought I'd just bring ya a little food." Rinoa ruffled Squall's hair.  
  
"Thanmm, yommm." Squall mumble while eating. After he was done he got up and went to the bathroom. Rinoa could hear him banging around softly cursing. ' Nothings really changed, it still feels like it normally does. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. Her mood darkened just a tad.  
  
Squall came back to Rinoa holding a few boxes in his arms. "I guessing you came here to help me pack?"  
  
"What?! I come and bring you breakfast in bed and this is how you repay me?! I'm afraid I'm against hard labor." Rinoa giggled at Squall.  
  
"Hard labor eh? How about hard labor this!" Squall threw a pillow at Rinoa.  
  
"Ahh!!!" Rinoa squealed and picked up a pillow and started hitting Squall repeatedly. Squall grabbed the pillow and tackled Rinoa. Of course Rinoa immediately flipped him off. And soon they were giggling mass of arms and legs. A few minutes later Squall was finally able to pin Rinoa down. 'I think that it's time to stop this little game.'  
  
"Rinoa Rinoa, stop there's something on your eyebrow."  
  
"What? Get it off! Get it off!" Rinoa immediately closed her eyes. She soon felt Squall's warm breath and his lips gently brush against her eye. She opened her eyes in shock.  
  
"It was a kiss. But don't worry I took care of it for you." He grinned in delight. Squall looked up when he heard his door open. He scrambled to get off Rinoa, but it was to late, Quistis already saw them.  
  
"Sorry to barge in, but I've been knocking for over 5 minutes and- oh!" Quistis shocked eyes, filled with tears. " I uhh, sorry for, uhh, you're wanted in the Headmasters office immediately!" Quistis spun on her heel and ran out of the room.  
  
Squall was about to go after her but Rinoa stopped him. "I'll go, I need to smooth things out with her. Just finish packing, and then we'll go to the headmaster's office." With that Rinoa ran after Quistis.  
  
It wasn't hard to figure out where she ran to. "Quisty?" Rinoa tentatively called out.  
  
"What do you want?" Quistis snapped at Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa stepped onto the balcony, standing directly behind Quistis. "Don't be like this. I know your mad at me, and I'm sorry. But if my relationship with Squall is going to jeopardize my friendship with you then I'll gladly drop Squall. Quistis, you've been one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you."  
  
Quistis slowly turned around to face Rinoa. "No. I don't want you to leave Squall. I've known all along you were the one he loves. It just hurts to see that fact in action because now I know I can't have him."  
  
"There are other people Quisty it's not like Squall isn't the only one."  
  
"I know, it's just I'm afraid to go out on the limb to find someone again."  
  
"You'll either find someone or I'm gonna play match maker!" Rinoa giggled. Quistis cracked a smile.  
  
"Thank you Rinoa, for everything, especially being there when I didn't want you!" Quistis giggled and gave Rinoa a hug.  
  
"C'mon we're all needed in the Headmaster's office, let's pick up Squall, Selphie and Zell and then be off." Quistis flounced out of the balcony dragging Rinoa behind her.  
  
Fifteen minutes later they were all in the office. "This is going to be your very first SeeD mission. I am sending Quistis with you should anything go wrong. Squall will be in command. You are to help a small group of people- the Forest Owls, in their mission. Which will be revealed to you once you arrive in Timber. To identify the Forest Owls you will have to say the responding pass word." Cid handed a piece of paper with the password written on it to Squall. " I have already arranged a train ride to Timber in Balamb. It will depart in 2 hours. Do not miss it. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone spent the next 2 hours preparing.  
  
"I love trains!" Selphie bounced up and down excitedly. "Open the door!" Squall sighed and opened the door for her. Everyone sighed and made small talk, Rinoa got bored started to wander around. She walked into their cabin to find Selphie asleep. She smiled and covered her with and blanket. Rinoa straitened up and stretched 'mayn I feeling so… tired…' Rinoa collapsed on the floor with a thud.  
  
*thud* " What was that?!" Squall got to his feet with everyone else, they ran into the cabin. Squall grabbed Rinoa trying to shake her awake. "Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
*thud thud* Quistis and Zell fell asleep.' What's going on?' Squalls eyes started to feel heavy. ' I have to fight it I have to…' Squall was asleep in a mater of seconds.  
  
~end of ch. 6~  
  
I know it's short! Don't kill me! -=runs for cover=- I'll try to have the next chapter out ASAP. Please RR~!~!~! 


End file.
